From Where I Am
by SharpShooter626
Summary: A simple mission turns deadly as Spock and Kirk become stranded on a dangerous planet and to make matters worse something isn't quite right with Jim. How will Spock handle it? Eventual KS. Rating for occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How long until we reach Boxredum?

"Doxerum." Spock says from somewhere behind me.

"1 hour, Captain." Sulu answers, choosing to simply ignore my mistake. I turn to give Spock my best, 'see, he can pretend I don't fuck everything up' look, but my diligent First Officer's head is bowed down; scanning the screen at his station. He is so used to correcting me that he probably didn't even look up.

I make a face that only goes noticed by Uhura, but she just rolls her eyes. It's been years since I was first given the Enterprise but she still thinks I can't do it. Turning back, I look around at my crew. After some consideration I put on my best smile.

"Sulu, you're with us on this one." I say trying to keep my smile from becoming a smirk.

"Aye, Captain." He responds quickly and I can tell he's excited. Hell, I'm excited. Not every day you get to set your feet down on a planet that only a handful of people have ever been on.

"Sir…" Spock says, stepping down and approaching me. "I'm sure you're only having one of your temporary lacks of judgment. Don't you agree that the only crew to be joining us should be science officers? We are simply to beam down and collect samples of various plant life. "

"Ah yes, but you yourself said earlier that this could be dangerous. Don't you think we should have a few people trained to handle –"

"God Damnit , Jim. When I tell you to come to sickbay, COME TO SICK BAY." Bones is storming over to me, hypo in hand. I can't help but cringe. How did he even come in without me seeing? Ninja.

"I was going to," I plead, adjusting my position and glancing around to find a way out of this. "I just got a little sidetracked."

"We're going down to some planet that is full of God knows what kind of bacteria, and you still refuse to come willingly to sickbay." He says, still advancing, but slowly. He knows I might run.

"The Doctor is correct." As if I need someone to tell me that. I turn again to Spock, mostly to just fix him with a glare but end up gripping fiercely at the sides of my chair and shutting my eyes against the sound of the hypo. "The unusual-extreme weather patterns of Doxerum keep teams from beaming safely to and from the surface. These very storms are likely the reason why no life aside from foliage can be sustained." He takes my moment of weakness to continue, but I don't miss the flash of something across his face.

Spock and I are friends. Far from the famous and amazing friends I was told we should be, but friends nonetheless. Once a week we play chess in my quarters and occasionally we eat together in the mess. I learned to deal with his unemotional ass the same way he learned to deal with my overly emotional, brash, cocky… well, me. Mostly it involves ignoring each other. Our conversations are comfortable, but never lengthy or deep. I don't know much more about him than I did when we first met. But we don't hate each other. That's good.

"Sulu is coming too." I say, ignoring the Vulcan. I can't help but smile as Bones rounds on the other man.

This is going to be a good mission. The first one in a while that doesn't have me dreading arrival. The place screams adventure. No team has ever been able to get more than a few reading after beaming down before the weather turns bad. Apparently there was some sort of front that was recorded by a satellite they placed over the planet that was going to clear the normally hectic weather for at least 2 hours. Plenty of time for my team to get down there and make some doxedrum history.

00000000000000000000000

I shuffle along, content to fall behind a bit and marvel at the utter strangeness of this planet's surface. Spock is holding up the front, followed closely by three science officers with Bones somewhere in between. Sulu is only a few paces ahead of me, probably realizing that there isn't much he can contribute. The trail we're following is so thin that his feet keep brushing the tangled weeds at either side of him.

The science team stops, no doubt collecting samples of something. I halt too, not willing to catch up just yet. Turning to my left I lean over the biggest flower I have ever seen.

"I bet this thing weighs more than Uhura." I say absently, glancing over my shoulder to Sulu. He must've stopped when I stopped.

"No girlfriend can turn down an apology when you punctuate it with this thing." He adds with a smile. I'm grateful for the lightness of everything. The normalcy.

I chuckle but immediately wish I hadn't. No sooner than the breath leaves my mouth does the plant spew some sort of horrible yellow dust. I stagger back, hands clawing at my face.

"What the hell was that?" I manage to choke out after a second.

"I don't know. Should I call them over, Captain?" He sounds a little panicked. I compose myself and look ahead. They've moved forward, but not by much.

"Nah, I'm okay. Just a plant." I flash him a smile, hoping to diffuse the situation. The last thing I need is to screw up something else.

He doesn't seem convinced, but goes along with it anyway. I decide changing the subject might be good.

"This place sure doesn't look like extreme weather central." I move forward, but only at a crawl. The storms here are mostly weird electrical ones. Something about the planet's core. Damn, I should've paid more attention. I've been so off lately.

"I just don't want to be caught on here when they come back." Sulu says from behind me. The thinness of the trail doesn't allow any side by side conversation.

"I second that." I respond back just as my communicator crackles.

"Captain, I suggest you keep with the group to avoid any disastrous situations that can easily be prevented. " I grimace at the not so subtle 'get up here now before you mess up what should be a simple mission.'

I start forward at a slightly quicker pace but stop just as fast. Something is off.

"What is that? Do you feel it?" My words are rushed. Well, so much for not making him panic.

"Captain?" He probably thinks I'm high on plant dust. "Wait… I feel something too." He stops just behind me. "Like a vibration or something."

"Spock?" I ask as calmly as I can into my communicator only to have silence greet me back. I try a few more times but stop when Sulu yelps.

"I think that fern just zapped me. " He says, yanking his hand away from the sides of the trail.

"Kirk to Enterprise." I try instead. The answer is immediate, though garbled.

"Cap… forming… you up." I can't even tell who it is. A quick look forward and I see that the rest of the away team has rounded a corner. "Come on." I say to Sulu and break into a jog to catch up with them. "I can't hear you. " I say, turning my attention back to the communicator while I run.

"Storm… signal… together?" How could a storm be forming? They'd only been on the planet for a half hour. Spock himself even said they'd have at least three times that. I round the corner and nearly slam into Bones.

"Where were you?"

"Something is happening. We need to beam up." I say breathlessly, ignoring the CMO and checking over my shoulder to make sure Sulu kept up.

"My readings indicate-" Spock begins but I interrupt.

"No time." I lift the communicator. "Beam us up!" We wait in silence. A low buzz begins to ring in my ears. This can't be good. I'm about to comment but stop when I can feel the familiar pull of the ship. Thank God. Bones vanishes but then something crackles loud above me and before I know it I'm flying through the air. I land painfully in a pile of little prickly tree things.

I struggle to my feet but fall right back down when another crackle begins. This is really not good. I pop up quickly when it's over and start running through the plants toward the path. When I get there I only see Spock. He's crouched low, a single trail of green blood running down the side of his face.

"We must find shelter." I marvel at how he projects his voice over the booming storm. "The others made it to the ship." He adds, answering my unasked question.

We start running. I don't know where because all I saw earlier were plants, plants, and more plants, but I trust Spock and follow closely behind him. Something hits the ground a few feet behind us and the resulting wave throws me forward. I climb to my feet so fast that I feel dizzy.

"Spock!" I call out and stumble, the world tilting viciously. So much for not screwing everything up. A strong arm wraps around my waist and all but drags me forward. I'm moving my legs as best I can but still I'm unable to stop myself from staggering every few paces or so.

We make it to a clearing but suddenly it's all gone. We're falling. I land hard on my back, Spock landing only a few inches away.

"What the hell…" I groan, looking around. It is no use though. Even with the light from where we fell not too far above us, I can't see a thing.

"We appear to have fallen into a cave." Spock's already on his feet, dark eyes scanning the area. I don't know how he can see – especially when I can barely see him.

"Are we safe down here?" I ask, pulling myself up. The dizziness is still there. I shake my head, hoping to clear it.

"We must descend deeper."

We make our way through the rough and not to mention pitch black terrain. I can't help but feel frustrated at how many times my feet catch on something while Spock practically glides ahead of me. "Are you alright?" I ask mostly to break the silence. I don't expect him to give me an answer that is straightforward.

"I am well." I can't see him now. I just hear his voice echo from ahead. We've traveled so low that I can barely hear the loud crashing of the storm.

"Your head…"

"It is nothing."

I sigh and decide to take another route. "What happened? I thought we had plenty of time to beam down and get what we need." This was such a disaster. It has been growing into my pattern. I'm on a roll.

"Unknown."

"Spock," I begin, stopping and resting against a damp wall. It doesn't feel rocky at all. "Okay, tell me what you do know."

"My readings indicated a rise in electrical activity. As for the cause… I do not know." Did he sound different? Defeated? "The front should have given us ample time."

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for the storm to stop?" He's beating himself up over this. I take another step, sliding my hands along the lumpy wall, struck by the sudden urge to comfort him.

"Satellite readings indicate the last break in the weather over this region didn't occur until the storm was 7.5 days old." He says, his voice once again schooled into the usual unemotional fact spitting tone. I don't know why I'm disappointed.

"We don't have the supplies for a week long cave camp."

"Indeed. For now we should halt. In order to ascertain when the storm ceases we will need to be able to hear it." I can hear Spock's steps stop. I don't say anything – just listen to the low rumble. One more second and Bones would've been dead. I shut my eyes, willing my mind not to go down that path. How come things always go wrong like this? It's not just once, it's every time. One second I'll be chatting to the ambassador of some planet, and the next I'll be up against a wall, phaser in my face.

Am I cursed?

I hear Spock's steps again. Slow and even. My eyes have adjusted enough for me to make out the outlines of everything. I can even see his pale skin traveling along the far wall. I find myself a nice nook and slide down. Where did all my energy go?

I don't feel very captainly. Not once today. Being corrected, yelled at about hypos, allowed to wander off, input not required in the mission at hand. God, why am I so depressed? I press myself further against the wall, hands clutching my arms. When did it get so cold?

"Fascinating." Spock's voice lifts me a bit. Wow. Where did all of that come from?

"What?" I ask, trying to get him to say more. Get me away from these dangerous thoughts.

"It appears we're in one very wide, very long tunnel that's made completely out of the roots of plants."

"Is that good?"

"I don't believe it has any effect on our current situation at all."

"Oh."

It grows quiet once more and I feel my chest tighten. Not again. I shift, trying to think of everything but the hopeless situation we're in. The hopeless… dark… terrible…

…we're doomed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It feels like hours have passed but in reality I'm sure it's only been minutes. Even the silence is making me cringe. I need noise, voices, or at least something to break the steady hum of absolute nothingness. I can't hear the storm. Not anymore. Spock has assured me three times that it is still progressing so I stay firmly tucked in my nook, secure and safe. Not safe from my strange thoughts however.

It seems as though the thoughts are not my own - originating from some unknown source and plummeting my mood even further with each interjection. Even when I manage to get a good thought in once in a while, it's simply stamped down with something even more horrible.

' Thank goodness I'm not alone.'

'As if Spock counts as someone. He just ignores me. I could be dead over here for all he knows. When was the last time he even said anything to me? I should wander away... leave him.'

STOP. What the hell is wrong with me? I consider calling Spock over; telling him that something is wrong.

'He probably still resents me for being chosen as the captain. He'll just use my weakness against me.'

"I believe the storm is waning, Captain." I'm startled so badly that my body jolts against the soft roots and my heart pounds so hard that I can feel it in my ears. I guess I got my wish for something to break the silence.

"Should we make our way back up to the surface? Try to contact the Enterprise? " I can see Spock making his way toward me and I struggle to stand. Maybe I have been sitting for longer than I thought.

"Such a course of action is very dangerous. The fade could be only brief and therefore put us out in the open for another surge of electricity." Even as he says this I can tell that he knows there is no other option. We can't stay down here for a week. Even a few days would but pushing it, especially with my strange emotional rampage.

"Something's wrong." I say before really thinking it through. What if Spock thinks I'm so unstable that he needs to restrain me.

"Yes"

What? I strain to see Spock's face correctly. He knows about my thoughts? Or maybe he just knows something is wrong with me in general. All of that touch telepath shit. Have I touched him?

"I feel movement. It's faint but I'm certain it's coming from further down the tunnel." Spock couches down, feeling the ground. I lean against a root, not sure if I'm relieved that he doesn't suspect anything or disappointed. It's a strange feeling. I huff and straighten.

"I don't feel anything. Or hear it. I think the situation is getting to you."

"If you are implying that the circumstances are in some way inhibiting my ability to be rational, then you are quite wrong. In fact, the lack of light and sound has heightened my awareness of what is around us. You are simply not in tune with your surroundings."

Ouch. I think. I feel something, anger? It's faint and strange, swirling inside me and feeling utterly unfamiliar. I take a deep breath, trying to reach out with my mind. It sounds so stupid that I actually pull my concentration back, but not before I feel something. Feel? It was like brushing up against someone's arm - just a shuffle of something else. Something different.

"What are you doing?" The sentence is so very un-Spock that I snap my attention back to him and am surprised that even in the dim light I can make out something on his face... or in his eyes. Uncertainty? Intrigue? I've never been particularly good at reading my first officer, add no lighting and it becomes impossible. Not that it was promising in good light.

"Am I doing something?" I ask, trying to reach back in my memory and remember if I was moving or something.

"You... " Spock stops and at first I think he's fallen, but I squint and see that he's pressing his ears to the ground.

"What?" I'm getting fed up, the anger from before coming back but with more push to it.

"I believe something is heading this way." Spock stands, grace and elegance leaking from his movements, mocking me as I hunch against the root behind me again.

"Something as in something living? Because I distinctly remember someone saying something about no life being able to live on this planet because of the storms." At least I was paying attention to something.

"Our scans did not pick up any signs of life, but it is possible that the elements have protected the life forms by making them undetectable. If they were to burrow far enough under the surface, the residual interference from the storm could possible skew the readings and guard them from being hurt by the electricity. They could easily gain sustenance from consuming the roots."

I open my mouth to respond but am interrupted immediately by a low rumble. Different from the storms noises that ceased some time ago. This rumble came from further down the tunnel - likely what Spock is talking about.

"That sounds big."

"Indeed."

"Should we start our way up?"

"Such a course of action, while dangerous, has its merits."

"I'll take that as a yes."

00000000000000000000000000000

The way down seemed so much shorter. We've been walking for ages. Of course Spock is ahead, gliding over the bumpy terrain while I stumble and groan as my feet catch every bulge possible. Spock's pace picks up and I take my eyes off of the ground to see a beam of light from where we fell. Dust motes dance around it and I try to speed up too.

"How are we supposed to get back up there?" I ask as I enter the clearing around the light. I look up and am awed by the sight above us. The clouds are a spectacular range of purples. They move with intent and sparkle powerfully with the gleam of millions of tiny sparks. "Wow, Spock... do you see this?" I look to him, only to see that he's not where he was before. I turn around and catch him by the far wall to the left.

"I believe this will be suitable for us to climb, Captain." He says, testing the roots and rocks. It does appear to be less steep. I take one more fleeting glance at the sky then make my way over to Spock.

I reach out to grab a hold of a sturdy looking root and I feel my shoulder touch his. I hear a gasp. Was that me? Then I feel a rush of something. Determination. Fear? These are not mine. They are cut off suddenly and I find myself staggering backwards. I fall clumsily to the ground with a soft 'oof'.

"What the hell was that?" I stare straight at Spock, bewilderment evident on my face. I need to know what is going on.

"You... entered my mind." My first officer looks ruffled - if that's even possible.

"How? Last time I checked I couldn't do any of that telepathy stuff." I make no move to get up, fighting a bit of dizziness even as I sit. How can I enter Spock's mind? He's the one who can do that stuff. Wait! "I felt you!" Oh wow, I could've worded that better. "Earlier," I clarify, shocked to feel myself blushing. "I was... I don't know what I was doing, but I felt you!"

"I felt your mind as well." Spock walks forward. uncertainly, he holds a hand out for me to take. He's helping me up. A little surprised, I reach out and take his hand only for another rush to slam into me. So many different emotions. These can't all be Spock's. He's Vulcan. I know he has emotions, but these are so raw - so much more intense then the small brush from earlier. I'm swallowed by their colorful movement behind my eyes. And somewhere... somewhere deep within the torrential assault, I feel....

My head cracks into the ground, bouncing on a rock that I hadn't seen before. In addition to the rumbling sky, and low woosh of my head, I hear a groan. With my hands pressed to the back of my skull, I force my eyes open and see Spock. He's on his knees, both hands gripping his forehead - fingers massaging his temples.

"Are you okay?" I grind out, forgetting my own pain and crawling forward. Before I can get to him however something darts past. It's simply a blur of brown. I turn my head so quickly to track it that the world spins viciously. The last thing I see before the world closes in on me is the bright purple clouds and something leaping up and out.

My head hurts... bad. It's the first thing I feel as I wake up and immediately wish I could fall back into the world of blissful nothingness. I shift into a more comfortable position and then manage to open my eyes against the steady throb behind them. It's dark again, but a little bit further off I can see the beam of light from earlier. Oh God!

I sit up, fighting through the agonizing pain and dizziness.

"Spock!" My voice echoes up and down each direction.

"Yes, Captain?"

I turn to find Spock only a few feet away, sitting rigidly on the ground, his eyes closed. He is meditating, or at least was meditating.

"Sorry." I say before I can help myself. Now is not the time to be sitting around doing nothing.

"I am collecting my thoughts. This is a lot more important than simply 'sitting around doing nothing'." I gape at him. Did I say that out loud? No. I'm pretty sure that was in my head. Is he reading my thoughts? How dare he!

"Captain, please try to remain calm. Your sense of urgency is misguided. I've tried to contact the Enterprise to no avail, and I was also able to locate my tricorder, but it has been damaged by the storm's electrical surges."

I'm sure I'm staring at him like he's nuts, but he still continues.

"Your head is injured. I suggest you lie back and rest. The storm, while not affecting us at the moment, is still blocking all transmissions. It seems it has created a wall of disturbance. Until this is gone, we will not be able to leave."

I'm still gaping.

"I'm sorry, can we rewind a bit to the part where I'm certain you read my thoughts. Since when can you do that?" My bewilderment comes off more as anger. Spock opens his eyes.

"I have a theory of what is happening, but I am unable to place you into the equation."

"What? What does that even mean?" I try to push the fog in my mind away, but it stays settled - perpetually dampening everything I feel.

"I believe that the plants on this planet are capable of a form of telepathy. I think the true inhabitants of this planet live far beneath its surface and only come out when the plants communicate that it is alright." He's talking slowly. Each word is hard for me to concentrate on, but I try. I need to know what's going on.

"So you're saying that there are people down there... people that the plants are talking to?" Why did it sound so much more plausible coming out of Spock's mouth? He had the ability to make everything sound better when he said it. It must be his voice. Deep and even.

"It's possible. I've only seen various animal life, however,"

"Wait! You've seen animals? Where? How long have I been out?" And how did you read my mind?

"You've been unconscious for 1.5 hours. During which time I've assessed your injury and deemed it not life threatening." Spock stands, he looks much more composed. My mind wanders back to when our hands touched.

"Well, thank you." It sounds bitter and sarcastic. I can't seem to translate what I'm feeling in my head to my words.

"The animals are grazing above us. It is likely they are waiting for the plants to tell them when they should return to the safety of the tunnels."

"Why would the plants help the animals if they're just coming up to eat them?" None of this is making any sense. Spock walks to one of the walls and lays a gentle hand on a particularly large root.

"The plants must feed of off the dead animals. Without them they cannot survive. It is an even trade." My eyes drift closed as he speaks. The words are soothing.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I'm mumbling, my head drooping.

"Something has happened to give you telepathic abilities. Whether the effects are permanent, I do not know. But for now, you are able to use your mind in ways you could not before." His voice is laced with something other than the extreme fascination I've come to recognize in him.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I'm awake again, snapped back from the lull with a jarring thought. This has something to do with why I was thinking the way I was.

"Because even as we speak I have to use a considerable amount of energy to keep your mind from invading my own. It is true you have telepathic abilities, but they are not honed. It is as if you are a child. "

"Hey! You don't have to insult me. And besides, I'm right here... I'm sure I'd notice if I was 'invading' your mind." I can't help but feel offended. At least that I'm able to show with my words.

"You would not even know it because you are not trained. It is actually worse than a child, because your mind is strong. It is hard to keep in place." Spock walks further back into the tunnel. He doesn't want to be near me. I feel hurt but I don't know why.

"That's why I feel this way... like I can't talk right. Or use my emotions like I usually do. That sounds dumb. I don't know how to word it. I feel heavy." I try to stand, the pain in my head flares up again, but I fight against it.

"I'm keeping your emotions dampened." I make my way slowly to my first officer, compelled by something that I cannot name.

"I didn't know you could do that without touching me." Closer.

"I cannot under normal circumstances. I am not in your mind, I am simply keeping you from being in mine." Almost there.

"But why do I feel so..." I reach out.

Spock whips around so fast that I take a step back. When did I get so close to him?

"You tricked me." I can feel the accusation.

"What? I haven't even done anything!" You're the one making me feel all weird. " I spit back, shocked at his tone.

"You're using your mind to drift me into a false sense of security. You're making me forget I need to keep you out. I'm keeping you out for a reason. The way it makes you feel is only a side effect."

"There you go again! Stop reading my mind!" I stand taller, clenching my fists. Spock takes a breath. He's trying to calm himself.

"Captain," He's reminding me that I am in charge. I fall back another step. "I am not reading your mind. You are thinking these things to me."

"What?"

"You are essentially broadcasting your thoughts to me. As I have told you, you are unable to control yourself properly."

I slouch down, feeling foolish. My hostility was unnecessary. Spock is trying to handle the situation and I'm only making things worse.

"I'm sorry." I rub the back of my head and wince as my hand hits the wound. I pull it back, expecting to see blood. There's nothing there. I wonder why I'm like this. Maybe it's just a side effect of being on the planet and Spock doesn't realize it because he is already telepathic. Was I broadcasting those thoughts about his voice? Because looking back on it, those might not have been the most masculine thoughts in the world.

I puff up again, attempting to redeem myself.

"We've gotta get off this planet." Well duh. Spock lifts one eyebrow. Way to go Captain, State-the-Obvious.

"It is up to the Enterprise to find a way. With our limited resources, we will not be able to make any progress in finding a way out. The most we can do is stay near the surface when the storm wanes."

I sigh. We're back to square one. Only now we know there are animals and that I have a potentially dangerous mind that even Spock is struggling to hold back.

"What did you mean when you said you were keeping me out for a reason?" Could I really hurt him?

"It is possible that your abilities are being forced upon you by the plants. They might have targeted you because your mind was weaker, and are now using you to destroy us both." Spock's face remains impassive, but even his sexy voice can't stop the theory from sounding like a paranoid dementia patient's thesis. Sexy?

"Sounds like a stretch Sp..." I stop, remembering before the storm. "The plant!! It blew all this gross stuff on me." Spock's brows knit together, about the most expression I've ever seen cross his face.

"When did this happen?" I feel dumb for not remembering sooner. I almost don't want to tell him.

"Before the storm..." I look away. "When Sulu and I were walking, I leaned over a huge flower and it blew a bunch of dusty stuff in my face. I didn't think it mattered." I'm sorry. I step forward and reach out only to have my hand hit away so fast that I barely see Spock move. "I don't know why I did that!" I say, horrified.

"You're acting under the influence of the plants." Yep, still sounds dumb. Spock takes a few steps back. I don't feel like I'm under any plant mind control. I think I just wanted to touch him. I blush and hope that didn't happen to be heard by Spock.

A noise turns my attention back to the beam of light. Little animals are leaping down. They look like deer. They're small, only coming up to my knees. Little rounded off horns decorate the top of their heads. They don't seem to be in any hurry, walking lazily back down the tunnel.

I step out of their way, grabbing a root.

'move to safer ground'

I feel my feet moving before I even process what is happening. It takes all of my will to stop myself. Spock is looking at me quizzically.

"Maybe your plant theory isn't so wrong after all." I say vaguely and give in to the command, my legs once again moving me without a thought. Surprisingly, I don't stumble anymore. I feel the roots before I see them - and considering the growing darkness, this will be a good thing.

I hear Spock following.

After a while, the animals still surrounding us, Spock comes up next to me.

"Is your head wound still causing you much pain?" I don't feel concern, only puzzlement.

"No, not really. Just a little twinge here and there." I answer, casting him a glance. I can't see him well, but I can make out his eyes set against his pale skin. They remain forward.

My comm crackles to life.

"Captain! Come in." My hands move like lightning.

"We're here! " I stop and turn around quickly, Spock's two steps ahead. We need to get to the surface. "Can you beam us up?"

"We can't find you! Are you guys alright?" It's Uhura. I've never been more glad to hear her. To my surprise, Spock takes the communicator from me.

"The captain has a significant head wound. There are pressing matters here. We must be beamed up immediately." I gape at him. I thought it was 'deemed not life threatening.' "We're below the surface but are making our way up now." Spock starts jogging and my newfound ability to move over the roots without tripping vanishes just as quickly as it came. I stumble after him.

"Spock! Be fast. The storm hasn't broken. There is just a hole. It's small and closing fast. If we don't get you guys now, there's no telling when we'll get another chance!"

Spock's arm drops and he breaks out in a sprint. I follow as best as I can, trying not to fall too far behind.

"We'll be up there during the storm if they can't beam us up!" I shout.

"There is no other way. We must put ourselves at risk in order to give the Enterprise a chance to get us." His voice travels back to me. It's grave. I try to pick up my pace without falling.

"Are you guys almost there? The hole is closing. Please hurry!" What did she think? That we were skipping up to the top; whistling?

We come up over the last hill and I can see the beam of light. Almost there....

I know it's a little boring!!! And there is a lot of talking. I think only a couple more chapters. I'll finish this, don't worry. I just need reviews to keep me motivated. Please! x.x thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so nice. I've gotten a few saying it's a lot like avatar! I'm shocked. I didn't watch the movie. :D I must be a regular James Cameron. I'm sorry if it's too similar. I really didn't know anything else about the movie besides that it had really good special effects and people told me to see it in IMAX. It makes me dizzy though. Anyhoo! Thanks!

Chapter 3

..Almost there.

The beam jumps and dances, my vision jarring it from its place. Spock runs to the far left wall and starts climbing. My lungs are burning as I follow.

"We... lock.... alm..." I can hear the comm. Spock doesn't make a move for it.

"Maybe they can get us from here!" I call up, beginning to fear that I'll be left here alone. At least Spock would be able to get out. I just don't think I have the strength. Spock... please...

He stops now. His hands are locked on the topmost rock. He turns. A flash burns my eyes, blinding me as I stagger back. My mind explodes with pain and my ears burst with an awful ringing. I feel little rocks and bits of plant hitting me. Another wave forces me back - my legs slipping. A third wave throws me from my feet and sends me tumbling down the tunnel. The sensation is similar to wiping out in the surf. Without the water of course.

I struggle to my feet, my eyes are watering so badly that even with them open, the world is just a messy blur. Through the tears, I see Spock. He's making his way toward me, but his motions are stiff and jerky. Even with my limited vision I can tell he's hurt.

I gather my strength and grab onto him when he gets to me. I feel his pain. My back, my hands, but most of all my right arm. Instinctively I grasp his left one instead and pull him down the tunnel. Staying close to the surface means certain death. I push away the thought that this might be the last time the enterprise has even the slightest chance of getting us in weeks. My decision might just be signing our death certificates.

We move as fast as our injuries allow and soon the rumble of the storm is again reduced to just small vibrations. I let go of Spock, slowing down and letting him compose himself.

"Are you okay?" I ask, bending to try and get a look at his eyes. He's looking down. "What happened?" I try again, having trouble resisting the urge to touch him. Why do I always do that? I just feel like I want to help him. Hold him.

"I do not know. It appeared to be some sort of energy strike, but it had none of the characteristics of lightning. I lost my grip and fell." Spock sounds so defeated that before I can stop myself, I again lay a hand on him. He jerks back and I feel his hopelessness and regret.

"What do you regret?" My voice sounds funny to my own ears. Gentler than I intended. "I'm the one who made all of the mistakes. I should've stayed on the ship. You were right. There was no need for anyone but your team. I just wanted to get off that ship. I had been.... I _have _been feeling worthless. If I'd stayed on the ship, I'm sure none of this would've even happened."

I feel Spock shift a little but I can't stop myself. I continue on, throwing it all on the table.

"It's been so long and I still feel like I'm not doing a good enough job. We were supposed to be this great team, but it doesn't feel like we are. The more time that passes, the more I feel like something big is missing."

Spock carefully takes my hand off his shoulder and holds it in his own. He moves it around and I feel something. I feel the same fleeting tickle of something I'd been feeling the whole time. And as he draws me closer I finally put a name to it. Affection. For the longest time I've been having these thoughts and now I can feel Spock is struggling with the same thing.

The entire scenario is so bizarre and sudden that for a second I wonder if it is real. Maybe I'm still unconscious from hitting my head on that rock. Or maybe I'm dead...

I feel Spock's lips on mine. A brief touch and then they're pulled away. I open my eyes, unsure of when exactly I'd shut them. He's staring at me, his face the same as always, but different because I can feel what he feels. Somehow, in all of the mess, I realize now is probably not the best time to be doing this, but I cast away the thought as Spock shifts my hand once more and I feel a tingling. My pulse quickens and I take a deep breath. Whatever he is doing I like it.

Spock...

I'm sure I didn't actually moan his name, but instantly he leans forward again and I find myself pressed against him. He's warm. I can feel the heat even through his shirt and I sink into its comfort.

There's a low rumble and I feel the hairs on my arm stand straight up. I can feel the electricity.

"We must go lower. This section of the storm in worse than the first." Spock pulls away from me and instantly begins walking.

"But..."

I stare at his retreating form and make another snap decision that I'm sure I'm going to regret immediately. I rush up to him, grasping him roughly and turning him toward me. He doesn't put up a fight, making the entire process even easier.

"We are not going to pretend that didn't just happen!" I stare him down, my blue eyes against the glittering coal of his. He doesn't answer so I take matters into my own hands – or in this case, my own mind. I lean forward and place my forehead against his, hoping that I'm getting this right. I want to show him how I feel. I want to let him see through everything I have carefully placed to hide the way I feel… I've always felt about him.

There are a few flashes but before I can even delve into the deep spectrum of emotions I want to show him, something snaps. It feels like the ground is pulled out from under me.

Agony pierces my head next and I'm sure I'm going to pass out. Somehow though, I push the darkness away. I claw with all my will back to reality and open my eyes. For the first time I bless the darkness around us. Spock is still in front of me; standing stock still.

"What did you just do!?" My emotions are so much sharper now and even I wince at how my voice echoes. Despite it all Spock stays as stoic as ever.

"I have advised you before, Captain that I do not welcome your invasions of my-"

"Bullshit!" I grit my teeth, trying to rein myself in. This is new. "You weren't saying anything about your personal space a few minutes ago! You remember… when you kissed me!"

"You are mistaken." A flicker, a movement as light and quick as lightning. He looked away.

"You just lied to me." I'm astonished. Spock doesn't lie.

"It is true that I did not mention how uncomfortable your closeness was, but I did not engage in-"

"Bullshit! You kissed me. I felt it." ...I think. "And don't try to weasel your way out of it with technicalities because I know how Vulcan's kiss too." I reach out with my mind but feel nothing. In fact, everything around me seems more… quiet. Oh no.

"You attempted to force yourself upon my mind once again after I have clearly advised you otherwise." Spock says. He doesn't yell but his tone of voice suggests that this is just as bad.

"I wanted to show you…" I deflate. All of my anger is gone and replaced with a bone-deep weariness. I feel lightheaded. Had I imagined it all? It happened only moments ago and yet the memory is strange and faded. Everything happening now feels so much more clear. Had Spock actually kissed me or was it just a ghost of a breeze, flittering down the tunnel and carrying the vague sent of rain and electricity.

I was so much more aware of my surroundings earlier. I can't feel anymore. I can't feel Spock's throbbing elbow or his determination. I only feel me. My hopelessness, my disappointment, and most of all my embarrassment. I am wrong. I somehow messed it all up. I almost told – hell, _showed _Spock how I feel. How I can't stand when he's not by my side, how I haven't just grown to expect his corrections, I've grown to enjoy them.

I need him and what I'm doing is surely going to ruin what we've already worked so hard to build. So what? I have a crush. I've had them before. I can handle this.

"It seems that your ability has halted." I glance up and feel my heart twist. I can't feel him anymore. It was such an intimate experience and now it's gone. Maybe this will make it easier. I can't just drop it though.

"I think we should discuss-"

"Captain." He uses my title again and I feel a twinge of anger. He doesn't need to remind me of what I am. "I am not asking you to forget the encounter." Spock says evenly, folding his arms professionally behind his back. "I am simply asking you to... postpone it. Briefly."

I sigh. He's right. This is no time to be dealing with this. I'm reluctant to let it go. The whole situation is embarrassing. I can almost hear Spock now. 'You are the captain of a starship and as such you are expected not to harbor hidden romantic emotions toward your first officer.'

I bite my lip. "Okay." I say, trying to mimic Spock's calm voice. I turn my head slowly and think. We can stay close to the surface like before, hoping the storm will have another momentary lapse or we can move deeper into the tunnel and find out where the animals go.

I feel a sudden thump and throw my head back the way we came. Spock is already reaching for his phaser as something leaps from the shadows. Its big-muscular body sends vibrations through the ground as it lands. I reach down but don't feel anything on my belt. My glance down is probably a mistake. I look quickly back up in time to see fierce yellowed fangs flying at me and I throw up my hands as if that'll stop the massive beast.

I hear Spock fire but am still smashed into the wall. The animal presses against me, using brute force to squash me against the uneven roots. I gasp, clawing at its fur. Up close I can see that it is a dark brownish-red color. Its easily twice the size of a bear and it has great big front legs.

I hear another shot and the animal screams. The phaser is only an inconvenience to it. It pulls off of me and I take a much needed breath. My ribs ache but I can't focus on my injuries long as I see the beast bounding toward Spock now. I don't have any weapons. Spock fires another few times and rolls out of the way just before the animal gets to him.

I frantically look around for something to use but it's hopeless. I rush forward, not caring that I have nothing to attack with. The animal turns to where Spock rolled and swipes an enormous paw out. I try to shout out but it's too late. Spock is tossed violently up the tunnel.

We're always wrong. The storm won't come back - it does. There are no animals - there most certainly _are. _I sprint to Spock as the beast thrashes around. It's angry. It tears at the roots and bucks it's much smaller in comparison back legs. I get to my first officer quickly. He's out cold but still holding the phaser in his hand. I pry it from his fingers and stand just as the monster charges again.

I push my concern aside and sidestep, moving diagonally back to where I was before. Firing a few shots as I go, the animal instantly follows. It's clumsy - knocking into pretty much everything. The huge tunnel narrows ahead and I pick up my pace.

I pass through only seconds before the beast does and to my shock it doesn't get stuck like I'd hoped. In fact, the hulking animal meets little resistance against the tightened walls. I turn, raising my phaser in one last desperate effort...

000000000000000000

DUN DUN DUN!!! I already have the next chapter written. I'm just leavin' you hanging. I know the Spock/Kirk is a little awkward. I've never written them before. Please review! Thanks!!!


End file.
